New World, New Rules
by BlueDragon123
Summary: A Storm Hawks/Inheritance crossover, co-written by Bluedragon123 and Diehardstormhawksfan. Eragon has been kidnapped and taken away from Saphira to Atmos by Master Cyclonis. If he ever wants to see home again, the Storm Hawks must fall.
1. Sucked In

Deep in the heart of the Beor Mountains, hiding in Farthen Dûr slept the Varden. It was one of the most secure places in all of Alagaësia, with guards working hard to protect the new Dragon Rider and his dragon from the Empire. But what they didn't know was that this time, danger wasn't from the Empire. If only they could be so lucky.

On top of the huge sapphire that topped the city-mountain, Tronjheim, shaped like a blooming rose, was the Isidar Mithrim, red as the breaking dawn. And atop it was the dragon hold. There Eragon and Saphira were sleeping, when Saphira woke up with a start.

In the bed next to her, Eragon barely stirred. _ERAGON! Wake up. Something isn't right. _Eragon blinked his eyes open and turned to see Saphira's head a few inches from his. He could feel that she was worried.

_What is it? Is someone attacking?_

_No. Can't you hear it?_

_No. What can't I hear? _Eragon delved into Saphira's mind. Suddenly the world was tinted blue and he could a sort of wail coming from outside. It sounded like a thousand instruments being played at once, but they were all playing different songs, forming a strange symphony.

_What should we do?_ Eragon thought. He sat up on his cot and looked at Saphira. He could see himself in her eyes and he looked worried.

_I think that you should investigate. If it is an intruder, assuming that they got past the Varden's guard, then you have a better chance of not being seen then I do. _He groaned but knew better than to argue. She was right, but that didn't take away how tired he felt.

He pulled on his clothes and sheathed Zar'roc. It was probably no one, but better wrong than dead.

_I'm right behind you little one. As soon as you see them I will show them why it is best to let sleeping dragons lie._ He smiled and then walked to the mouth of their cave. He slowly climbed down into the hold and followed the sound to the floor.

There was no way of telling the time in the depths of the mountain, but it felt like midnight. There was no noise, as the city was asleep. _As should I be_ he thought, irritated by the fact that he couldn't see anything. Worse, Saphira was as drowsy as him so he could only just hear the sound through her ears. Then he looked closer at the Isidar Mithrim. The sides of it seemed to glow, but not just from the halo of lanterns around it. It seemed to have developed its own luminescence.

_That is strange, but it doesn't explain the noise_ thought Eragon. He felt Saphira agreeing with him. Something about this situation didn't add up.

_Do not move. I will be there in a minute. We don't know what is going on and we need to face whatever it is together._

_No stay hidden for the moment. You were right before. I have a better chance of not being seen by whatever it is on the Isidar Mithrim. Stay ready though. I might need your help. _She snorted.

_Might_. He ignored her and knelt down to examine the great gem below. He placed his hand onto it and was surprised about how it felt. Before it had been hard and cold but now it felt warm and softer. Then he saw moving images, swirling beneath his feet. He bent over to look at them.

They moved in a pattern that seemed to match the music. Watching the dancing images, he began to feel the music making sense. He swayed along to it, his eyes never leaving the moving pictures.

Suddenly it was as if the gem was sucking him in. He began to fall into the gem but he couldn't move from his position, still intoxicated by the music and the images beneath him.

_Eragon!_ screamed Saphira and a growl escaped her as she swooped down to her Rider. He was about waist deep, somehow sinking into the once solid gem. She grabbed his shirt between her teeth and pulled but only succeeded in ripping it from his back. Helpless, she watched as his shoulder disappeared, then neck.

_Saphira help me!_

_I cannot, little one. _

_Don't worry. I'll think of-_ and then she couldn't hear him anymore. Saphira raised her head and let out a roar of anger and sadness that resounded of the now darkened gem.

*

Eragon woke up in a place that looked nothing like Trojenhem. It was dark and lit by red stones that looked evil. The room was circular and dark, with a door (locked) and a bed. The walls were made of metal, but Eragon had never seen so much in one place. It must have been built by dwarves.

After walking around the rooms for a few minutes, Eragon sat on his bed and waited for someone to let him out. He had considered using magic to blast open the door, but he first needed to find out where he was. Instead he tried to contact Saphira. He could feel her consciousness a stones throw away from his, but there was something between theirs that repelled him, and refused to let him talk to her. Still, knowing that she was unhurt was good enough for him.

Just then a woman in a purple cloak that almost seemed alive walked in, followed by a man in a green and red uniform with a strange symbol on the front and a huge sword strapped to his back, with a strange ruby sticking out from the hilt.

Both people seemed to have an aura of unspeakable evil and power. With a shock Eragon realized that the man's eyes were a deep blood red. The woman's were obscured by a hood.

"Hello, Dragon Rider." said the woman, or more accurately hissed. Eragon resisted the urge to shiver. "I have waited a long time to meet you."

"Where am I?" asked Eragon.

"Where are your manners? Introductions first. This is the Dark Ace and I am Master Cyclonis. What is yours, boy?" asked the woman. Eragon was puzzled. Their names sounded so strange, like something out of a children's story book rather than real life. But for now it seemed to be a good idea to play their games.

"My name is Eragon. Where am I? Where is Saphira?" he asked again and this time the man laughed.

"Oh your dragon is far from here. You are now in Cyclonia, in a world called Atmos." he said. It seemed to Eragon that he was enjoying seeing his discomfort and confusion.

"You, Eragon, have been brought here to do my bidding." said the woman, and for the first time in a while, Eragon felt stranded, lost in the world of 'Atmos' without Saphira to help him.

"You can't do that." he said. She laughed and bent over to look him in the eye.

"This is my world and you will play by my rules, Eragon."


	2. Could you love him anymore?

"You can't be serious," said Eragon, remembering the slave traders that he and Murtagh had met in the desert. These two were like them. They were open and honest about loving the terrible things they did, or in this case thought, they could do.

"Are you trying to use your magic?" said the girl who had called herself Master Cyclonis, taunting him. Eragon reached for the magic to set this girl's hair on fire and give the Dark Ace (what strange names these people had) the head of a donkey or a lizard. But instead of the energy he felt a wall. He pushed against it but it stood firm.

The Dark Ace was waiting for the boy to do something that would explain Master Cyclonis's interest in him. He seemed to have the potential to be a good fighter, but so far the most intelligent thing he had done was tell them his name. Cyclonis was stilling looking Eragon straight in the eye. Slowly she reached into a hidden pocket and brought out a Levitation Crystal.

She pointed it at the Eragon and he suddenly found himself lifted off his feet and floated in the air, before she halted the crystals power and he fell onto his cot with a thud. "Here we have no magic." she said, enjoying the look of bemusement on his face, "We have crystals."

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Eragon.

"Ahh, finally an intelligent question." said the Dark Ace, although it was fairly obvious he had no idea either.

"You have been brought here because I have a few annoyances that need wiping out," said Master Cyclonis simply.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because we are like your precious Varden; we are facing a foe who wishes to stifle us and our freedom. We want to overthrow the council and become fair rulers of Atmos." Suddenly Eragon saw these people in a new light. If they were after freedom, then they had the right to want it at any cost.

"But why do you need me?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, why do we need him?" asked the Dark Ace and Cyclonis finally broke eye contact with Eragon to give him an ice cold stare.

"Because the Dark Ace had failed to get rid of a very pesky team and we-"

"We?"

"Yes, _we_ need to bring in some new help. Please Eragon. This is all we require and then we will send you back to...Sapphire."

"Saphira." corrected Eragon, and he thought about it. If he killed this squadron then it would be like helping the Varden defend his homeland. What harm could it do?

"Fine. Who is it that I need to... um, get rid of?" Cyclonis smiled at this and reached into her cloak to bring out a picture. In it was a picture of a red headed, skinny boy with green eyes, a girl with blue hair, eyes like amber and dark skin, another boy who was blonde with blue eyes and-

"What are those things next to it?" he asked, pointing to a light brown creature with a small horn on its nose, a green lizard thing with the whites of its eyes turned yellow and a blue monkey with the ears of a hare, perched on the red haired boy's shoulder.

"They are not the concern." said the Dark Ace."All you have to do is kill the red haired boy and the girl." Eragon looked at the picture once more.

"What are their names?" he asked. The Dark Ace looked to Master Cyclonis.

"Their names are not of importance." she said turning to leave his cell. "All you need to know is that if you do not kill them then you will never see your Sapphie again." She then left closely followed by the Dark Ace. Once again Eragon looked at the portrait again. (the detail was amazing, almost like the people were living in the photo) The boy with the red hair and the dark skinned girl were staring at each other much like Roran and Katrina had back in Carvahall.

Eragon felt a sudden pang. He couldn't kill innocent people. But Master Cyclonis's words rattled in his head. _We are like the Varden. _If these people were like Galbotrix's armies then maybe it was justified. Still, they reminded him so much of Roran and Katrina... But the thought of hearing Saphira again stopped him from thinking too hard about it.

*

**Somewhere on Terra Gale**

*

"Heads up Aerrow!" said Finn as he passed the ball down the field towards the goal. The Storm Hawks had stopped off on Gale to play a friendly game with the Rebel Ducks, and it was Finn, Aerrow, and a reluctant Stork against Dove and two of the other Ducks. Aerrow caught the ball and kicked it into the top corner of the goal, just out of reach of the goalie.

Aerrow and Finn whooped in victory. Stork barely looked up from his place in the goal where he was reading a book of depressing poetry. Piper was watching from the sidelines. She wasn't really in the mood for playing, especially since Finn always stuck her in goal, and Dove could get a little competitive.

"I can't believe you didn't block that," Dove screamed at her teammate. "All you had to do was reach up." _Like I said... _thought Piper, but she was distracted from Dove slaughtering someone on her own team by the fact that Aerrow was coming over.

"Piper, are you sure you don't want to play?" he asked with that adorable look he got whenever he was happy about something.

"Sure, as long as I'm not in goal." she gave in with a smile. Aerrow smiled back, lost in her golden eyes and her cute smile.

"I am not playing in goal" shouted Finn from the pitch, ruining the moment.

"Fine," said Aerrow, "I'll play in goal."

"Aww but you're our best striker."

"Finn, Piper is just as good as I am." Aerrow reminded him. _Most of the time she's better. _he added silently.

_Finn is such a baby. _thought Piper. "Aerrow I don't have to play if Finn doesn't want me too."

"Would one of you get on the pitch?" yelled the other goalie. "I want to finish playing before Gale is done burning the hot dogs."

"Shut up Adrian." said Dove, bringing on another round of fighting.

"C'mon. Stork could probably use a break." Aerrow reasoned. Piper nodded. Stork looked up.

"Does that mean I get to leave?" he asked and Aerrow and Piper nodded simultaneously. Stork left the goal and began to wander toward the Condor. Aerrow took his place in goal and Piper took her place opposite Finn. The game was about to resume when black smoke appeared from the Condor.

"And that would be the signal that lunch is ready." said Dove. The teams walked over to the barbeque where a sooty looking Gale standing with a batch of hot dogs.

Dove and Piper started talking as they ate their slightly charcoaled hot dogs.

"So how are things going?" asked Dove.

"Same as usual. Stork is paranoid to the point of insanity, Junko is eating anything that doesn't eat him first, Finn is annoying, Radarr is.... well Radarr."

"And Aerrow?"

Piper shrugged and took a bite of her overcooked hot dog. "Like I said same as usual." Dove smiled knowingly.

"What?"

"Could you love him anymore?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Piper, knowing she would be a lot more convincing if her face hadn't lit up like a fire. Dove shrugged and took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Whatever. It's your problem, not mine." Piper sighed. _Yeah, problem is a good word for it._


	3. The Guy In Tin Foil

Eragon had had about enough of this weird world and its multi coloured inhabitants. When Master Cyclonis had left, the Dark Ace had returned and without speaking and dragged him to a fleet of these strange giant metal birds, apparently called 'skimmers'. They didn't seem to be alive, yet they hummed and moved, and gave off heat when their riders turned them on. Then he had been partnered with a less than competent flier, because Eragon had no idea how to fly one of these things himself..

Now they were in the air, and Eragon was more afraid for his life then the first time that he had flown on Saphira. _Saphira._ It was all worth it if he got to back to his own world again. He mentally felt the place where his link used to be with Saphira. It was like an open wound. He had the urge to heal it, but had a feeling that that might cut off his contact with Saphira forever.

Still, the wound meant he had a killer headache, and he was spoiling for a fight.

"Where are we heading?" he asked the man in front. He said nothing but focused on the flight ahead. "Why do you wear such strange clothes?" Eragon tried again.

"Because they're uniform," said the Talon, glad to have a question he was allowed to answer.

"You look like jesters," said Eragon.

"Thanks," said the Talon, who was not all together sure what a jester was. Eragon decided to wait until later to fight something. Obviously he would get nowhere with this one.

*

**Back on Terra Gale**

*

"Piper and Aerrow sitting in a tree!"

"Shut up Finn."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Could you please stop that?"

"First come love, then comes- WOAH!" Aerrow would never got to know what came next, because Piper was walking towards them, and Finn decided to make himself scarce. Even though Aerrow didn't actually mind Finn's mild teasing, he would kill him if Piper found out.

"Hey Aerrow," greeted Piper, "Where's Finn?"

_I wonder if she has noticed all the guys who are staring at her? _Aerrow wondered, and felt a sudden urge to protect Piper from them, but resisted. Piper could look after herself, and it wasn't right to interfere if she was interested in someone else. Now, 'accidentally' pushing that someone else off the side of the terra, well _that_ was a whole other story...

"Nope," said Aerrow. "I think I saw him go that way." Piper wandered off and every male pair of eyes in the park followed her. Aerrow might have lost his cool if it were not for Finn, who appeared out of the bushes, twigs sticking out of his hair, looking disgruntled.

"That was unnecessary," he said, yanking out twigs of his hair and trying to slick his hair back to its former glory. Radarr jumped on Aerrow's shoulder and began to chirp with laughter, causing Finn to turn red. "What did Piper want me for anyway?" he asked, discarding the final leaf.

"Don't know," said Aerrow. As if on cue, Piper ran up behind them.

"Hey, you found him!" she exclaimed. "Finn, Dove is looking for you." The magic word 'Dove' was enough for Finn. He was gone before Piper could tell him about the twig that was still sticking out of his shirt.

Radarr made kissy kissy motions from Aerrow's shoulder. "Aww, leave him alone Radarr," said Piper, unaware Radarr was talking about the two of them. Unfortunately for Radarr, Aerrow got it.

"Hey Radarr, why don't you go find Junko before he cooks something lethal " Radarr shook his head; he wasn't missing out on all the fun. "Or before I show Gale how to make squirrel stew." Radarr was not a squirrel, and it was a cheap shot, but he got the message. That left Piper and Aerrow on their own.

"Hey Piper, I was wondering-" Aerrow was cut short by one of the Rebel Duck running across the football pitch yelling an alarm of "Cyclonians! Cyclonians!"

"What? Why would they be here?"

"Not the priority Piper." Aerrow had switched to battle mode. He could already see a dense cloud of Cyclonians coming there way. This was going to be interesting. "C'mon. Let's get to the skimmers."

As they raced off to the skimmers, Piper wondered what Aerrow had been going to say, whereas Aerrow was thinking about battle strategies. Radarr was already waiting for him at their skimmer. They sped off into the sky before anyone else could even deploy their wings.

Aerrow was flying through the air, dodging crystal blasts and taking down Talons, but his mind was elsewhere. _What am I going to do about Piper? _He thought and almost immediately, a crystal blast singed the top of one of his red spikes of hair. _No more distractions _thought Aerrow while blasting the offending Talon out of the sky ..._I wish. _

As more and more of the Talons fell out of the sky, Aerrow was able to notice something odd. There was a guy in strange shiny armor riding behind one of the better flying Talons. As Aerrow watched, the guy pulled out a long, thin, red sword and lopped off the front of Finn's skimmer. Finn didn't even see it coming. That was odd. The sword wasn't glowing with the energy of crystals. How could a plain old stick of metal do that much damage?

Aerrow immediately turned the skimmer towards him. Radarr screeched at him. Roughly translated he probably said, "Are you nuts?" However, that was Aerrow. Always up for a challenge, preferably one that almost got him killed.

"Hey, who's the guy in tin foil?" taunted Aerrow as he flew parallel to the two men.

Eragon turned to see the boy that he was supposed to kill. And the blue squirrel in a flying machine. _Could this world get any stranger? _thought Eragon, taking a swing with Zar'roc at the front of the machine. The boy defended with a blue glowing dagger. Eragon sighed. _Ask a stupid question... _

There was no way that he would be able to beat this boy in the air. Eragon had had no training at fighting while in mid air on anything other that Saphira, his magic still wasn't working, he was in unfamiliar territory, and the driver was quite obviously an idiot from the turns he was making in the air. But fighting on the ground...

Eragon looked down. They were just over one of the smaller islands surrounding the bigger one, a plan forming instantly. He smiled and looked at the boy. There was no doubt in Eragon's mind that he knew what was about to happen.

"You wouldn't," said the boy.

"On the contrary," said Eragon. And then he jumped off the skimmer, diving straight into Aerrow. Wrapping his arms around Aerrow's midsection, Aerrow was pulled right from his seat as the two of them now fell. Aerrow, who hadn't really been expecting him to go through with the stunt, grinned. This Talon could be some fun. Above him, Radarr had stopped the skimmer from crashing in to anything and was now pelting the Talon, who was still on the skimmer, with carrots.

Eragon released his grip on Aerrow, and they both landed feet first on the ground of the small terra. Aerrow reached for his daggers as Eragon unsheathed Zar'roc. They started to circle each other, Aerrow grinning, Eragon looking a bit more sombre.

"That was a fun trick, pulling me off my skimmer. I wish I had thought of it," said Aerrow, making a feint at Eragon's head with one dagger while making a swipe at his chest with the other. Eragon jumped back and knocked both daggers away with his sword.

"Not bad," he said, chopping ungainly at Aerrow's chest then throwing a more agile punch at his other side. Aerrow blocked both with his daggers and Eragon could feel the heat coming through his gloves. They jabbed, feinted, swiped and punched at the other carefully, waiting for some kind of opening. Eragon was stronger, but Aerrow was faster.

"Who are you?" asked Aerrow.

"Doesn't matter," said Eragon. Then Aerrow spotted it. Eragon was about five paces in front of a tree with a large branch sticking out. He focused on Eragon's face, managing to maintain a poker face himself.

"Why are you here?" he asked again, trying to divert Eragon's attention with faster attacks. Eragon took a few steps back to get a better stance.

_Perfect! _thought Aerrow.

"I am so sorry about what I have to do," said Eragon, not wanting to answer the question.

"Me too," said Aerrow as he leapt up and chopped off the branch from the tree. It fell on Eragon's head with a crack.

Eragon's last thought was that his armor definitely needed some improvements. Then nothing.


End file.
